The Beautiful Accident
by sweet-captor
Summary: Syaoran leaves when Sakura is 16 for good. But what if there was a slight mistake made.


Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.

Sakura was walking through penguin park keeping her eyes on her little girl. Just as she was, Saya was very bubbly and wark hearted. She'd help anyone or any animal, and she was only 5 years old. There wasn't anything that couldn't surprise Sakura anymore.

A wind passed through her aubern hair, "Saya put back on your hat!" She yelled watching snowflakes landing on her daughters chocolate brown hair.

Many people still wondered how she had gotten into this position, how could the bubly Sakura be stuck with a 5 year old and the tender age of 23. Well the answer is actually very simply.

~Flash back~

"I'm going back to Hong Kong Sakura, and I don't know if I'll be able to come back again." Syaoran's eyes shined with unshed tears. Sakura could tell that there was so much that they would miss in each other's life and so many things that they could never change. "There are so many things I wish we could have done or seen together. I guess it just wasn't in our cards this life time."

Sakura didn't know what came over her but her body understood perfectly, She through her arms around his shoulders and kissed him hard on the lips. Though they tried to pull away, they failed. They simply assumed it had been ment to be

~end Flashack~

3 months later Sakura had found out that she was pregnant with Syaoran's baby. She could'nt have only been happier if Syaoran had of been there to enjoy the news with her.

With help of her father, brother and Tomoyo, she kept her meracle and finished school. Since she had no time to go to higher education she took Tomoyo's advice and became a model for a big fashion company. She was a success and she still had plenty of time to spend with her daughter.

When ever she is in an interview they always ask her questions about her daughter and the scenario around her birth which she always refuses to answer. That was her little secret, there were always speculations but she never batted an eyelash. She solely moved on and ignored them.

Sakura arrived back home to the house she shared with Tomoyo, she was shivering a little as was Saya. "Oh your home" Tomoyo screamed from the top of the stairs. Sakura watched Tomoyo run down the stairs, there was quite obviously wanted to tell her. There wasn't much that could excite her anymore. "You won't believe this"

"What?" Sakura replied looking at her best friend.

"The Chinese new year fashion show want's you in it! Can you believe it! It's the largest fashion show in Asia and they want you!" Tomoyo bounced up and down with excitement "They don't mind if you bring Saya, they will hire a nanny for when you are in rehersals and on stage. Of course, you can chose which one..." Tomoyo continued to ramble on about the details.

Sakura stood there completely in shock until she felt a tug on her arm. She looked down at her daughter and smiled. "Yes baby?"

"With you getting the job does that mean i have to stay with some nasty woman again." Saya looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"No baby, once Tomoyo stops spouting the information I'll talk her into being your nanny ok?" Sakura asked her little girl who nodded vigourusly. They stood there and waited until Tomoyo was done.

"How does all that sound?" Tomoyo asked oblivious to the exchange that had happened between the mother and daughter pair.

"Sounds good except for one thing." Sakura pointed out completely seriously.

"Oh what would that be?" Tomoyo looked shocked that Sakura would find something wrong with the fashion show.

"Saya wants you to be her nanny, and she won't take anyone else after the last incedent with the witch of a lady they found to be her nanny." Sakura pointed out. Even the press knew about the women that had been Saya's nanny for a day and was fire due to incompatence and impatients. Every one knew that that nanny would never get a job anywhere else again after that.

A smile formed on Tomoyo's lips. "Of course I'll be her nanny, and I'll make sure they pay me as such. I want to know nothing about the fashion show while I'm with her. I will only be working when you are not. Deal?"

"Deal." Sakura and Tomoyo hugged and Saya jumped up and down.

"Yeah Tomoyo's my nanny!" The little girl was so happy, she loved learning how to do crafts with Tomoyo. There was never a dull momment with her around.

The weeks passed quickly and suddenly every one was in Bejing work on the Fashion show. Sakura would work 6 hours a day and then would go home to her daughter. Her short work hours made some of the other models jealous. But the day before the show the director pulled her aside.

"I wanted to ask you something. Do you think you and your daughter could close the show together. We would like you two to be wearing matching clothes and walk down the run way together." The director leaned back in his chair.

"I don't know I'll have to ask my daughter, it's her choice if she wants to come on stage or not." He nodded and Sakura picked up the phone.

"Moshi Moshi Tomoyo Speaking."

"Hey Tomoyo can i speak with Saya quick quick." Sakura smiled softly at the sound of her daughter in the back ground.

"Yeah sure one secod." Tomoyo covered the reciever "Saya come over here your mom wants to speak with you.

Saya ran over and took the phone "Hi mom"

"Hi baby, i had a question for you i was wondering if you would be interested in comeing up on stage with mommy for the last outfitt? The director would really like it if you would" Sakura waited for the answer but there was no need. She heard Saya screaming for joy on the other side of the phone. She nodded to the director and finished her call with Saya.

Sure enough the day of the show was busy as hell. No one really remembers everything that happens on the day of the show. After the hair and the make up were done and the first outfitt was on Sakura took the run way. She santered her way down the run way swaying her hips the right amount to make the skirt she was wearing sway just enough.

Her eyes scanned the crowd looking for Tomoyo, and though she found familiar faces they weren't the ones she had been looking for. The entire Li clan was there as was Syaoran. Though she kept her professional face, she could tell Syaoran hadn't been expecting to see her.

She finished her walk and was rushed to change and then was back onto the run away. She was so use to everything that it worked liike clock work and finally she was back out again. She Was back out again and walked like she was the only one trying to sell the clothes she was wearing. So the Li clan was there she had a job to do.

Syaoran sat in the audience completely dumbfounded. There standing on stage was the girl he walked away from, was the girl that he loved. The Clan had forced him into a marriage stating that Sakura would never become anything. He didn't really have any time to watch TV while running the company.

He leaned over to his wife, "Here's a stupid question. Whose the shorter brunette model who has the teal dress on right now?"

His wife laughed softly. "Why Syaoran that is Sakura Kinomoto, she's the top model in japan. She started modeling right out of highschool as a way to support her kid but she just blossomed from there."

"Thank you Mai" Syaoran looked over Sakura. No one could ever tell that she had had a kid. But with whom?

The show was about to wrap up and Sakura and Saya had been put in matching outfits. The last models came off of the run away and the pair made there way on. The audience was filled with ooo's and ahh's as Sakura and Saya walked. Their pace was slower then the rest of the evening but then again there was a 5 year old walking beside her.

Syaoran inspected the little girl. It was ovious that it was Sakura's daughter but she had Chocolate brown hair that was sleek and shiny like her mothers. There was also something about her that struck him as familiar but he couldn't tell what. He brushed it off.

Mai leaned over to him "It's odd i know but i see a slight resemblance between you and Sakura's little girl. I must be seeing things." She laughed softly.

"Yeah you must be love. When would i have had contact with miss. Kinomoto over the last few years." He smiled at her and thought back to the one night of passion between himself and Sakura a years before his marriage.

Sakura and Saya walked off stage and the little girl was giggling. "That was fun mommy. I can see why you do it all the time." She smiled up and hugged Sakura's legs.

"You did very well Saya." She leaned down and patted the little girls back. She picked up the girl and made her way to give back the clothing, and take off the make up.

While Sakura was taking off what little make-up the artist had put on Saya on the little girls request. The little girl squirmed and laughed while Sakura worked on removing the foundation. "Saya please stop moving I'm almost done." The girl smiled and tried to sit still, but she started kicking her legs.

Sakura deemed it still enough and continued on her work. She noticed out of the corner of her eye the Syaoran, Yelan and another woman had walked into the room, and seemed to be walking to her. She managed to pick up a little bit of the conversation.

"Oh! I can't believe I get to meet Kinomoto. I always thought she was so pretty and you can't even tell that she's had a kid." The woman hung off of Syaoran's arm. Sakura hadn't been dumb. She knew that his family would force him to marry and she never waited for him. She had gotten a beautiful gift from him their last night together.

"I know Mia that's why we came here after all. You've been going on about her for weeks since you found out that she would be here." Syaoran tried to calm the excited woman.

"I know but she is like my role model. She's always well dress and isn't a complete cluts like me." The woman when on and on. As usual Yelan didn't say a thing simply listened.

She focused on Saya, removing the last little bit of make up. "Ok Saya all done." She gave her a bag. "Now go behind the screen and change back into you normal clothes."

"Aw but mom I like these clothes." Saya pouted in the chair.

"I know you do, and I like them to but that's part of the job. You wear them and you give them back." She smiled to the girl. "Some one else will wear them at another show some where." She hugged her "Now go change."

Saya made her way behind the screen and Sakura sat down pretending not to notice the Li group coming closer. She threw out the used wipes and clipped her hair back to start removing her make up.

"Um... Kinomoto-san can we talk?" The woman that was talking earlier seemed so shy.

"Of course" She turned around in her chair and looked at the woman "Just wondering who might you be?" Sakura pretended to be dumb.

"OH! I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Li Mia wife of Li Syaoran." She bowed to Sakura, which put her a little off guard.

"I'm Kinomoto Sakura" She bowed in her chair. "Nice to meet you. Li-san, Li-Sama nice to see you again." She bowed to both Syaoran and Yelan.

"You know them?" Mia looked a little confused.

"Oh Years ago. The last time I saw Li-Sama I was 11 and Li-San about 5-6 years ago." She smiled and turned. " I hope you don't mind if i multi task, I need to get cleaned up."

"Oh not at all! I just wanted to know how do you look so good after having a kid!" Mia gushed.

Sakura washed her face. "Have them young while your body still has a metabolism. She was a mistake but i call her my beautiful accident." She was half way through her face when Saya came out, and handed her the clothes.

"There mommy all changed" Saya spread her arms and twirled around to show everything was in place.

"That's great." Sakura seemed to forget about removing her make up and folded the clothes and put it in the bag. "I just have to finish taking off my make up." Sakura pulled out a book "You can flip through that while I finish." Saya nodded and sat on the floor to do that. "Sorry about that."

"Oh it's fine" Mia piped up. "So how old is the little one?" She smiled.

"Oh she's 5 and a half." She finished up removing her makeup quickly as to not make Saya wait to long. "I had her when I was 17." She smiled and slipped behind the screen.

"OH! Who's the father?" Mia exclaimed.

"My little secret." She sang as she changed. "I'm not telling that to anyone. It would bring unwanted attention to the father.

Syaoran stood there listening and counted back in his head when she would have had to have been conceived. All he could think about was the one night together but wiped it from his mind. She couldn't possibly be his or else she would have told him.

Sakura stepped out in her mom look. "I would love to talk some more but Saya isn't very patient yet. So if you excuse me, you can catch me the next time your in the same town as i am." She smiled and picked up Saya's things "Come on Saya lets go get Tomoyo."

"Bye Li-san, Li-sama and Mia-san" Saya waved with a smile and made her way out of the stage with her mom.

Mia gushed. "Oh her girl is so nice it's unbelievable. It makes me want to have kids even more." Mia rambled about how professional Sakura was and how sweet she was with her daughter all the way to the Li mansion.

Yelan went to her study and sat behind the desk. She quickly dialed a few numbers and the phone rang.

"Moshi-moshi Kinomoto residence." Fujitaka answered

"Thank you Kinomoto-san, I am glad to have met my grandchild. But I will not tell my son about her." Yelan's voice cracked "She is such a young lady Sakura has raised her well."

"I though you would like to meet her. After everything Sakura's been through she still looks up to you. And doesn't hate you for the decision that you made with marrying Syaoran to some one else." Fujitaka smiled to himself as he listened to the Li leader on the phone.

"It is to bad that we found out our mistake to late. Syaoran is now happy with his wife Mia and they are planing on starting a family soon. I hope that Sakura can find a man to take care of her." Yelan spoke quietly so no one could hear her.

"I doubt she will. Not with the status she's recieved but she'll live a good life and her family will be here for her." He replied, knowing that Sakura had gotten guarded.

"I must leave you some one is coming. Don't be a stranger." they shared their good byes and hung up.

As soon as the phone was back on it's cradle Syaoran walked in. "Good news, Mia got a call from the doctor. She's pregnant." Syaoran was smiling from ear to ear.

"That is good Syaoran we'll start getting the room together and the baby shower together. congratulation."

"Thank you Mother." Syaoran smiled and walked briskly out of the room. Things seemed to have worked out for the best even if it didn't look like that for a long time.

The End

A/N: For my readers who read Emerald meets Amber I'm trying to get back to writing it I've just had so much to do in my life and writers block. This is my attempt at getting back to writing. Hopefully chapter 13 will be up soon if I get my inspiration back. ! thank you for reading.


End file.
